Confessions Better Given to A Wall
by Bligy
Summary: When Haruka is finally allowed a chance to confess her feelings to the boys, each of them reveals that they are unable to reciprocate.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Confessions Better Given to a Wall  
Series: Uta No Prince-Sama  
Summary: When Haruka is finally allowed a chance to confess her feelings to the boys, each of them reveals that they are unable to reciprocate.  
Rating: R  
Genre: Drama/Romance/Humour  
Pairings: Haruka/No One; Other

Disclaimer: This is being written for the sheer enjoyment of writing, I make no profit other than fan's enjoyment of it.

…

The school was almost empty, with those having failed the exams long gone, and those having passed deciding on whether or not they were going to stay for another year, or whether they were giving up on it.

Haruka was just finishing packing up her things, getting ready to travel with her band… but her heart had been calling out to her, showing her visions of all the boys she'd met this year. Though romance had always been forbidden, now that they were out of school, did that mean…?

As she finished packing her last few things, she heard a knock on the door.

Opening it, she saw Syo step into the room, his hat tilted as always and a small smile on his face. His eyes were actually peaceful, like he was happy, and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Kurusu-kun!" she greeted awkwardly, not sure how to approach this whole dilemma she was having.

"Haruka-chan… hey, I just came to see if you needed any help, but you look like you're doing pretty okay," he said with a small wave.

"Ah, yes… but, Kuru… that is, Syo-kun, I was just…" how was it that she didn't have a clue how to approach this? All of them had stated more than once that they were interested in her, and they'd done it so easily, but now… when it actually mattered?

"Yeah?" Syo asked, stepping into the room and sitting on her bed casually, leaning against her bed frame and giving her a warm, encouraging smile.

"D-do you have a girlfriend, Syo-kun?" she started with, blushing crimson as she did so.

Syo jerked off the bed, his own face turning red in answer. "Ah… well…" Syo stammered worthlessly.

"Oh!" Haruka felt her stomach bottom out. He did! He did and he just hadn't said anything about it!

"That is… not exactly…" Syo mumbled, his face turning even 'more' red if that was possible.

"SYO-CHAN!" someone shouted as they dashed into the room. "I CAME TO HEEEEELP!"

Natsuki burst into the room in a whirlwind of motion, grabbing Syo and spinning him cheerfully.

"ACK!" Syo flailed, knocking off Natsuki's glasses in the process.

"EEP!" Haruka squealed, racing forward to grab the glasses, but Syo stopped her.

Looking up in confusion, her face blanched as she saw Syo standing once more, his body encircled by Satsuki's arms, the peaceful look on his face returned once more.

"I… I don't have a girlfriend, Haruka…" Syo explained carefully, and Haruka couldn't help it as her jaw dropped.

"And you would never for fear of your life, right, midget?" Satsuki hissed 'just' loud enough for Haruka to hear.

"Don't call me midget!" Syo bitched, his face dashed with red once more.

"He's taken," Satsuki declared, viciously pulling Syo against his body, which caused the much-smaller boy to let out a very girlish squeak and very nearly drop the glasses again.

"Ah…" Haruka gasped, not really sure what to think of the new development and feeling a little embarrassed that she'd attempted to talk to him in the first place.

"Shut up, you," Syo muttered, turning around and reaching up to put the glasses on Satsuki's face.

Satsuki grabbed Syo's hand for a second, pushing it away so he could pull Syo's face to his own with a breath-stealing kiss, before allowing Syo to replace the glasses.

"Ah, Syo-chaaaaan!" Natsuki cheered, spinning Syo again. "It looks like Haru-chan is already finished packing. We should go see if Ren-sama and Masato-sama are finished!"

"Yeah," Syo said, casting Haruka an apologetic glance before leading his roommate from the room.

Haruka felt tears sting her eyes for a second, feeling rejection heavy in her heart, despite the fact that nothing of the sort had actually happened. He hadn't rejected her… he'd just… already been involved.

Sighing, she started moving her things out to the hallway for the staff to help her carry to the car.

"Ah, Haruka!" Otoya said, waving cheerfully as he saw her. He grabbed her and spun her around like Natsuki had done to Syo mere moments ago.

"Ittoki-kun! You're in a good mood," she said, a smile on her face and relief in her heart. Well… maybe Syo was already taken, but Otoya had been waiting for her since their first project. He would definitely make a great boyfriend!

"She said yes, Haruka!" Otoya ranted in his excitement.

"She… yes…?" Haruka asked in confusion, her face twisting and her stomach bottoming out for the second time in ten minutes.

"Yeah, that girl, the one from the concert? The one from the other band who'd graduated a few years ago! AAAAH! I can't believe she said yes! Where should I take her for our first date?" Otoya continued, stars in his eyes and a bounce in his step. "OH! But wait, I came down here to see if you needed any help with your things!"

"Oh… I'm… fine," Haruka said, attempting to ignore the tears she could tell were in her voice.

"Are you okay?" Otoya asked, a nervous pinch to his eyes.

"Ah, no, I'm fine!" Haruka waved, attempting to shove off his concern.

"Are you sure?" he queried further, gazing at her speculatively.

"Otoya, are you harassing the Little Lamb?" Ren asked as he revealed himself coming down the nearest flight of stairs.

"I… hope not," Otoya answered with no confidence, the concern in his eyes only making Haruka more upset.

"I'm… I'm fine!" Haruka protested, attempting to hold back her disappointment. Even though Syo hadn't really been her first choice, even though he'd only been the first one… and Otoya… he'd been nothing but wonderful to her from the start. Oh, how she 'wished' it would have been him… but Ren…?

"If you've broken her heart, I may have to destroy you for it," Ren warned, and Otoya stepped back with alarm, waving his hands and protesting innocence.

"No, no! I mean, I have a girlfriend, that one from the concert? Yeah, I think I saw you going off with the lead singer, right?" Otoya stated. "Are you two dating now, too?"

"Your eyes did not deceive you," Ren shrugged. "But commitment has never been a friend of mine."

"And that would never change?" Haruka asked softly, feeling her hope for that relationship being dashed as well.

"None but the wildest of roses may tame me, I'm afraid," Ren stated. "Now come, let's remove you from the lady's presence. "

Ren snatched hold of Otoya's arm and dragged him off, giving Haruka a half-wave as they departed, discussing the girls from that other band avidly.

It took another five minutes or so, but Haruka managed to get all her things shoved into the hallway. The time granted her a clearer head to think about the last two boys in her group that were still available and she took a deep breath.

Walking towards the boy's dorms, she veered off to Masato's first, somehow knowing in her heart that he wanted her, loved her.

"Ren!" Masato's voice echoed from the room.

"Yes, my rose?" Ren asked with a lilt to his tone, and Haruka took a deep breath, stopping in her movements with wide eyes.

"REN!" Masato called out, his composure obviously broken and his tone warbling with passion. She'd never heard him sound like that, and it brought a blush to her crushed face instantly.

"Yes… keep calling my name, and I'll keep answering your beckons," Ren said, his purring tone carrying down the hallway, making Haruka instantly uncomfortable.

Turning away, she dashed in an alternate direction, not pausing until she couldn't hear Masato's cries anymore. Touching her cheeks, she prayed that the blush would die down.

"Oh, goodness…" she whispered, not believing that this was happening. Along with her heartsickness, there was the oddest… giddiness within her. "Well… they're… very handsome men, and…"

"Haruka!" the last of her potential suitors called out to her, and Haruka jerked up in surprise, blushing redder upon seeing him.

Was Tokiya… with one of them as well? Oh… goodness…

"Tokiya?" she decided to be blunt, right now, while her embarrassment would allow it. "Are you attracted to women?"

"Pardon?" Tokiya asked, his eyes wide and a blush rising to his own cheeks as well.

"Well?" she prodded, knowing that her face must have looked like a fire hydrant.

"Uh… are you asking me out?" he asked, squirming painfully awkwardly.

"Are you gay, Tokiya?" she demanded, her blush fading just slightly in the face of her newfound confidence.

"Well... I suppose that I find men more attractive than women," Tokiya admitted sheepishly.

"Do you have a video camera?" Haruka asked, eyes sparkling.

"Pardon?" Tokiya stammered as Haruka grabbed his arm, the devil in her movements.

Perhaps Ren was onto something when he talked about her Soulless Eyes… unfortunately, Tokiya was about to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Confessions Better Given to a Wall  
Series: Uta No Prince-Sama  
Summary: Haruka and Tokiya explore the wonderful world of BL together… with a video camera.  
Rating: NC17  
Genre: Drama/Romance/Humour  
Pairings: Ren/Masato

Disclaimer: This is being written for the sheer enjoyment of writing, I make no profit other than fan's enjoyment of it.

…

"I don't understand what we're doing…" Tokiya admitted. For all his cool, he was feeling more than a little nervous about the rabid look in Haruka's normally-shy eyes.

Funny how it was that a mere few weeks ago, they'd all been after her. Now, he felt like he'd lose his soul if he just 'touched' her.

"Well… you said that you enjoy the appearance of attractive men, as do I… so…" she waved the video camera with that blush still high on her cheeks and her crazy eyes ebbing in not the slightest.

"What does that have… oh, no!" Tokiya dashed after her as Haruka took off with his brand new video camera… off in a direction that Tokiya 'well' knew led to Ren and Masato's rooms… and if Tokiya knew Ren and Masato…

"Haruka!" he hissed as she paused in the entry hallway, looking around as if expecting to see someone.

"Shh!" she hissed at him, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards a place that Tokiya would probably list somewhere on his top five places to 'NEVER SEE AGAIN!. His retinas were scarred enough, thanks.

By the time he finally got a good grasp on her that didn't involve touching anything too personal, she'd already dragged them to the point of no return. It was either watch them, or be caught doing so, and while Tokiya quite possibly would have taken the fleeing route, he 'really' didn't need this on his head when their band actually went on tour.

…

Masato wasn't entirely sure what Ren's point was in pinning him against the wall, seeing as how vertical sex had always turned into a massive failure after they'd hit their growth spurt at fourteen… not that they'd had sex before that or anything… but… oh, who was he kidding?

"You're thinking too much," Ren scolded, falling to his knees before Masato's bared body and running his hands down pale skin reverently. "So beautiful…"

"Get on with it," Masato snapped with a blush, turning away so that he wouldn't have to watch Ren's breathtaking face come into contact with his body… he was more than a little embarrassed to say that it turned him on to the point of accidental ejaculation more than once.

"As you wish," Ren whispered, kissing his slightly-trembling inner thigh before licking once from base to tip on the underside of his cock and then nursing the tip with his tongue for a few seconds.

Masato felt his knees liquefy and he struggled to remain standing.

"Ah! Ren… not just… not just the tip!" Masato begged, reaching down to touch Ren's hair, before remembering that that wasn't the name of the game and planting his hands back against the wall.

"Too sensitive, my Rose?" Ren asked teasingly, swiping his tongue once more into his slit just to make Masato's knees weak, before continuing on his trek, taking the tip into his mouth and sucking on it while running his tongue over his glands.

"You… you enjoy tormenting me far t-too much…" Masato moaned.

"Very much so," Ren agreed as he pulled off, taking pity on his lover and wrapping a hand around Masato's base to stroke him as he took as much as he could into his mouth and started sucking him off in earnest.

"AH!" Masato cried, arching just slightly and struggling to keep his body upright, his hips against the wall and his hands off of Ren's hair.

At this point in their game, Ren didn't need to say a thing to melt Masato's will. Masato grit his teeth in misery, but still opened his legs more, ignoring Ren's chuckle as the other boy lifted his thigh over his shoulder and opened him up to further advances.

"My beautiful Masato…" Ren whispered, sucking a finger into his mouth to moisten it before placing it into Masato's body.

"AH!" Masato arched, shuddering helplessly as his cock was once more taken into the heat of Ren's mouth. That one finger didn't have nearly enough lubrication to stand up to his body, so Ren shuffled a bit to grab the actual lube off the ground, pausing in his merciless teasing so that he could take a bit more time to better prepare his partner.

There was no warning given as Ren's fingers entered him once more, two this time, and his mouth returned to its pleasurable torture.

"R-Ren… I'm not going to… ah… one more… REN!" Masato cried, his orgasm nearing with the dual sensation.

Ren's smirk said all he needed to as a third finger was introduced to his body and Masato moaned in ecstasy.

"This shouldn't… be allowed… to feel this good!" Masato cried out in dismay, nearly screaming when Ren placed a forth finger into him and took him deep in his throat at the same time. "REN!"

…

Tokiya felt stunned as Haruka scuttled back, her face red, but excited, with a smile still on her face. The camera didn't have the freshest batteries, and thus, was running out of life.

She snapped it shut, saving the data and dragging him back to his room. Otoya still wasn't there – thank, God, or he might have jumped him – so all Tokiya could do was stand there in shock.

"Thank you for your camera," Haruka said with a shy little bow, although he couldn't really believe that anymore, now could he?

Still, Tokiya took the camera back with as much dignity as he could.

"Until next time?" Haruka asked, that bright, clueless smile on her face hiding Satan himself within it.

Tokiya didn't even wave as she left, non-responsive to the end.

Collapsing on his bed, video camera in his lap, he opened it and rewound slightly, feeling his body clench uncomfortably as the sounds and sights of Masato and Ren's passionate lovemaking filled the room.

"Oh, shit," Tokiya gasped to himself, closing his eyes and debated whether he was fearing or looking forward to the next time Haruka dragged him off with this video camera in hand.


End file.
